The present invention relates to structural panels and more particularly concerns the manufacture of wire trusses that find use as a part of a three-dimensional matrix of a structural panel having a core reinforced by such a three-dimensional wire matrix.
Various configurations employing combinations of lightweight cellular plastic foams or other filler bodies and rigid load-bearing structural elements have been suggested in the past for providing structural building panels that can effectively utilize desirable properties of cellular materials. Typical of such prior art arrangements are the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,305,991; 3,555,131; and 3,879,908 to Weismann. Another type of composite structural panel having a hollow core and concrete outer walls is shown in the patent to Rockstead U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,842.
In my pending application for Structural Panel, Ser. No. 857,235, filed Dec. 5, 1977, there is described a composite foam and wire matrix structural panel having many improved properties, and capable of rapid, inexpensive and precision assembly and manufacture. In the panel of my copending application, a number of two-dimensional lattice structures or wire trusses and a number of elongated foam filler elements are interdigitated, in consecutive alternation, and then laterally pressed against one another to forcibly embed the trusses in the filler elements. While holding such interdigitated structures and elements in laterally pressed condition, the trusses are fixedly secured to one another by means of a number of mutually spaced, transversely extending cross-members which are welded to the runner wires of the respective trusses. Advantages of this panel and its method of construction are set forth in detail in the copending application.
The present invention is concerned with methods and apparatus for manufacture of flat lattice structures, substantially two-dimensional trusses, that are employed in the manufacture of such composite structural panels. Although the methods and apparatus described herein are uniquely adapted for the manufacture of trusses and analogous structural elements, the machine and methods described herein may be readily employed for manufacture of a continuous sinously bent wire for other applications.